This invention relates generally to the field of high powered transmission lines.
For nearly a century man has been stringing high powered transmission lines from pole to pole to pole top. Wild birds have seen these lines as convenient places to roost. There have been instances throughout the West where a flock of black birds will leave a line nearly simultaneously and cause a dangerous swinging condition in the line. Also, right where the line attaches to the insulator above a pole, if the bird stretches its wings, like it will just before take off and that wing either contacts or comes close enough to contacting the pole or another line; the bird can become a shunt and the power might arc through the bird, killing it and disrupting power transmission. Applicant""s invention overcomes these problems by discouraging birds from standing on the line and insulating them if they or their squirrel or chipmunk friends climb around poles insulators and lines.
A first object of the invention is to provide an insulator to insulate a wild creature from the power in the line.
A second object of the invention is an attachment means that can be applied to a hot (charged) line.
A third object of the invention is a sequential system to allow building of a cover for certain applications, like over a building entrance.
A fourth object of the invention is a deterrent system to deter birds from alighting on the wire.